megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Mitsuru Kirijo
Mitsuru Kirijo (桐条美鶴) is a player character from Persona 3. Appearances *''Persona 3: Playable Character, Social Link *Persona 3 FES: Playable Character, Social Link * ''Persona 3 Portable: Playable Character, Social Link * Persona 3 (Manga): Design Mitsuru has a long dark red hair, and dark red eyes. At School and Tartarus, she is wearing a school uniform of Gekkoukan High, save for the Gekkoukan jacket and a different uniform collar shirt - it is a white blouse-like collared shirt, and a big red ribbon. On weekends and days off, she is wearing a short black peacoat, a white scarf, and white pants. In summer, however, she is wearing a white turtleneck shirt with no sleeves, and black pants. As with the rest of S.E.E.S., Mitsuru wears a swimsuit during the excursion at Yakushima. Additionally, she is seen wearing a kimono at numerous occasions. During her flashback in Persona 3 FES: The Answer, when she was little, she has curly pigtails, a red ribbon with a green gem, a white pluffy blouse, a red skirt, white stockings, and brown shoes. In 2 years ago of Akihiko's past when she was in middle school she standard summer school uniform wearing a black sweater vest. Personality Mitsuru acts mature and calm, and is very intelligent, and also capable of speaking multiple languages. She is the president of the student council. Mitsuru is very caring for the fellow S.E.E.S. members and is good friends with Akihiko. Trying to use her Persona to protect her beloved father, she is utterly depressed when Ikutsuki killed him as she failed to save her father. It is not until after Yukari confronted her that she regains her will to fight and becomes close with Yukari. Profile Aigis: The First Mission She appeared in the mobile game. Persona 3 *'Age:' 17 (18) *'Date of Birth': May 8th, 1991 *'Zodiac': Taurus *'Height': 166 cm (5'4") *'Blood Type': O *'Initial Persona': Penthesilea *'Ultimate Persona': Artemisia *'Weapons': Rapier *'Arcana/Social Link': Empress Mitsuru Kirijo is the only child of Takeharu Kirijo, the head of the Kirijo Group. She is Gekkoukan High School's valedictorian and the student council president and is part of the school fencing team. She is one of the most respected and popular students at the school. Before the protagonist joins, and even to a degree after he joins, Mitsuru serves as the leader of S.E.E.S. due to her natural talent for leadership. Mitsuru has battled the Shadows longer than any of the other members of S.E.E.S., having been trained since a young age to use her Persona. From the start of the game, Mitsuru serves to gather information for the party while they explore Tartarus. After Fuuka Yamagishi joins the team, Mitsuru becomes a front-line combatant. Mitsuru initially hides many details about Tartarus and the Dark Hour from S.E.E.S. due to her guilt over her family's involvement with creating them. Her grandfather's goal of triggering Fall caused a majority of the problems that S.E.E.S. must overcome, and Mitsuru feels she alone bears the burden of restoring her family's honor. Shuji Ikutsuki's betrayal and murder of her father destroys Mitsuru's will to fight. She feels that restoring the Kirijo family honor is pointless if she's the only remaining Kirijo. Yukari manages to connect with Mitsuru, and her persona becomes Artemisia. Mitsuru resolves to become the new head of the Kirijo group and to continue the fight with S.E.E.S.. The protagonist and Mitsuru have a good relationship from the start of the game. She offers rewards to him for high test scores and she pushes him to excel. If he has the highest level of Academics, then Mitsuru will date him. In this event, Mitsuru reveals that she has a fiance from an arranged marriage, and that he doesn't really care about her. She initially intends on marrying him anyway for the good of Kirijo group, however, a relationship with the protagonist will cause her to realize that that's not the best thing for her or for the Kirijo Group and she falls in love with him. A Certain Day of Summer Persona 3: FES The Answer Mitsuru returns to her position as leader after the members of S.E.E.S. are trapped in the dorm. She has Aegis lead the raiding party in the Abyss of Time since Aigis now possesses the Wild Card. Mitsuru decides to research some old documents that she thinks might help answer why the Abyss appeared. In one of the flashbacks in The Answer, Mitsuru, still a little child, is taken by her father, Takeharu Kirijo, a scientist from the Ergo Division and some guards to Tartarus. Unlike what it may seem at a first glance, she asked for that herself. While still at the entrance, one of the guards transforms into a Shadow and attacks his companions. Mitsuru stands in the way between the Shadow and her father and then her Persona, Penthesilea, awakens and defeats the Shadow. The scientist that accompanied them, far from worried, praises her unusual power and gets reprimanded by Takeharu, who laments the destiny his daughter is going to bear from now on. 'Persona 3 Portable' Just like in the previous game, the maximum Academics requirement remains the same. However, during the female protagonist's route, she seems to be more protective of the Protagonist, defending her when Junpei complains of her role as leader despite being a girl during the May operation. When Mitsuru's social link reaches 9, she reveals she fully trusts the female Protagonist and her advice in making her life come together. At the end of the social link, Mitsuru will tell the Protagonist that it is as though she has gained a younger sister and thanks her. Persona 4 In Persona 4, the new student council president of Gekkoukan High, Chihiro Fushimi, mentions that one of the former presidents helped her write her speech to the students of Yasogami High School during their visit. It is believed that Mitsuru is this president. Battle Quotes *Penthesilea! (Summoning Persona) *Artemisia! (Summoning Persona) *Obey my command! (Summoning Persona: Penthesilea) *I summon thee! (Summoning Persona: Penthesilea) *I command thee!(Summoning Persona: Artemisia) *This ends now! (Summoning Persona: Artemisia) *Hang in there. (Healing a party member) *Here! (Using an item on a party member) *Be careful. (Using an item on a party member) *Out of my way! (Critical Hit) *Be gone! (Critical Hit) *I shall show no mercy! (exploiting weakness) *Such persistence. (After attacking, enemy survives) *I failed to finish it off. (After attacking, enemy survives) *This can't be... (Misses) *That enemy is quite fast (Misses) *Not good enough. (Evades enemy attack) *You've done it (1 More attack) *Don't leave the job unfinished. (1 More attack) *How disgraceful... (Recovering from Knock Down) *I let my guard down. (Recovering from Knock Down) *Understood. (Changing Tactics) *The enemy's down! Let's finish this! (All-Out Attack cue) *You'll fall by my hand. (Initiating All-Out Attack) *So be it. (Denying All-Out Attack) *Now's our chance! Let's go! (Requesting Co-Op attack) *You have my gratitude. (Being healed) *Thank you. (Revived from KO) *You've improved. (MC lands critical hit) *That's unexpected. (Party member lands critical hit) *Nice, Akihiko! (after Akihiko hits a weak spot/critical hit) *Keep going, Akihiko! (after Akihiko hits a weak spot/critical hit) *The shadow's are getting stronger as well. (Battle Ends) *My will is unfailing. (Battle Ends) *I mustn't falter. (Battle Ends) *You are unworthy of my talent. (Battle Ends) *Let's go! (Summoning Persona: Artemisia in The Answer when fighting 2-on-2) *Slash attacks are ineffective. (Enemy resistant to Slash) *Strikes are ineffective. (Enemy resistant to Strike) *Pierce attacks are ineffective. (Enemy resistant to Pierce) *Fire is ineffective. (Enemy resistant to Fire) *Ice is ineffective. (Enemy resistant to Ice) *Wind is ineffective. (Enemy resistant to Wind) *Electricity is ineffective. (Enemy resistant to Electricity) *Light seems to be having no effect. (Enemy resistant to Light) *Darkness seems to be having no effect. (Enemy resistant to Darkness) *What?! Almighty attacks are ineffective?! (Enemy resistant to Almighty) *Give him/her strength! Take my life if you must! (Final Nyx battle) Gallery Image:MitsuruClose.jpg|Mitsuru Close Up Image:Mitsuru Kirijo.jpg|Concept artwork of Mitsuru P3p art24.jpg|Mitsuru Kirijo render for Persona 3 Portable Concept artwork of Mitsuru’s expressions.jpg Persona 3 Mitsuru anime.png|Concept artwork of Mitsuru (cinematic) Persona 3 Mitsuru.jpg|Early Concept Art for Mitsuru Persona 3 Mitsuru 2.jpg|Early Concept Art for Mitsuru Persona 3 Mitsuru 3.jpg|Mitsuru in Soejima Shigenori Arts Book 2004-2010 Trivia * In the manga adaptation and in Persona 3 Portable during the hotspring incident, it's fully explained what exactly Mitsuru's execution is. Her "execution" is freezing others alive with her ice powers. *In P3P, Mitsuru only wields fencing rapiers and jousting lances. Other one-handed swords are for the male protagonist's exclusive use. *In the English version of the game, Mitsuru often inserts French words into her speeches, in Japanese; English. Category:Persona 3 Characters Category:Persona 3: FES Characters Category:Aegis: The First Mission Characters Category:Persona 3 Portable Characters